


kandreil: auto destruição

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Demisexual Neil Josten, Eventual Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: A verdade é que vários pensamentos auto destrutivos já passaram inúmeras vezes pela mente de Neil, assim como já passaram pela mente de várias pessoas, pensamentos como ponderar em pular da ponte enquanto passa por uma, ou pensar em como seria  parar no meio da rua enquanto se está  atravessando e deixar ser atingido por um carro, mas nenhum desses pensamentos se comparava ao pensamento que mais tomava conta de sua mente: Beijar Kevin Day e Andrew Minyard.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	kandreil: auto destruição

**Author's Note:**

> ooi, eu escrevi esse oneshot enquanto estava morto de sono, entao não é um dos meus melhores, mas achei muito fofinho e decidi postar. espero que vocês gostem :)

Neil estava no estádio, no meio de um dos seus treinos da madrugada com Kevin e Andrew — este último, que como sempre, esperava na arquibancada, olhando os dois com tédio e desinteresse eminente — e estava praticando sem parar um exercício que por mais que tentasse não conseguia realizar da maneira correta.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, fazendo o mesmo movimento repetidas vezes na esperança que conseguisse atingir seu propósito, mas perdendo toda a esperança quando levantava a cabeça e via que tinha errado, de novo e de novo. 

O mundo se tornou somente a dor no seu braço, o movimento que estava fazendo com ele, a bola, a raquete e o alvo. Sentiu que poderia continuar assim por dias até que sentiu algo segurando seu braço, o impedindo de sair do lugar, então Neil solta a raquete e se vira para ver quem está o segurando e como já deveria ter adivinhado, lá estava Kevin Day, com seus cabelos molhados de suor caindo sobre seus olhos, que transmitiam uma reprovação que há muito já era familiar para Neil. 

— Está tentando se matar? — Kevin pergunta, ríspido.

— Não. 

Mas Kevin não acredita em Neil, ele se aproxima do ruivo e o puxa pela camisa, deixando os dois tão perto que os pensamentos que Neil tentará tanto evitar, voltam a sua mente. 

A verdade é que vários pensamentos auto destrutivos já passaram inúmeras vezes pela mente de Neil, assim como já passaram pela mente de várias pessoas, pensamentos como ponderar em pular da ponte enquanto passa por uma, ou pensar em como seria parar no meio da rua enquanto se está atravessando e deixar ser atingido por um carro, mas nenhum desses pensamentos se comparava ao pensamento que mais tomava conta de sua mente: Beijar Kevin Day e Andrew Minyard. 

Então quando Kevin estava parado tão perto de Neil, foi difícil dele se controlar, na verdade, ele não conseguiu controlar, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi unir seus lábios com os de Kevin. 

Eles sei beijaram e eles se beijaram até a boca de Neil doer, mas quando eles se separaram em busca de ar, Kevin se afastou, e Neil queria parar o mundo e voltar no passado pra reverter o que fez. Mas era tarde demais e Kevin saiu correndo. 

Neil ficou desesperado, ele gostava de Kevin e gostava de Andrew, e agora fez besteira, fez besteira porque beijou Kevin, e Kevin obviamente não gostava dele e o clima ficaria estranho, e se Kevin ficasse bravo com ele significaria que Andrew também ficaria bravo com ele, e Andrew provavelmente estava achando que Neil gostava somente de Kevin. O que não era verdade, Neil gostava dos dois e tinha estragado tudo de uma maneira admirável até mesmo para seus parâmetros. 

— Pretende ter um ataque cardíaco ou esse olhar de puro desespero na sua cara vai se tornar algo comum? 

A voz de Andrew vem do seu lado e Neil toma um susto, ele não tinha percebido que tinha sentado no meio do campo e muito menos que Andrew tinha se aproximado e agora estava bem ao seu lado. 

— Eu estraguei tudo. — disse Neil, porque era assim que ele se sentia. 

— E o que você pretende fazer?

— Ignorar tudo agressivamente até essa parte da minha vida desaparecer.

— Isso definitivamente não vai funcionar. 

— Não se sabe até tentar, não é? 

— Você é clinicamente insano ou incrivelmente burro?

— Provavelmente os dois. 

Eles passaram o que poderia ser um minuto ou uma hora, sentados lá, em silêncio sem sinal de Kevin. 

— Você acha que ele vai me perdoar? 

Andrew fica em silêncio, e Neil pensa se estragou as coisas com o loiro também. E então Andrew abruptamente pergunta: 

— Você gosta dele? 

— Gosto. E também gosto de você — Neil decidiu ser sincero e abrir o jogo de uma vez, o que mais poderia dar errado? 

Andrew fica em silêncio novamente e Neil continua. 

— Eu gosto dos dois e sei que soa estranho, mas é verdade eu gosto de vocês dois. Verdade mesmo.

Andrew faz um barulho que parecia ser um gemido de dor e Neil fica em alerta 

— O que foi, você está bem? 

— Acho que acabei de sentir uma emoção diferente de ódio em relação a você. 

— Você tem que estar brincando comigo. 

— É sério. Isso dói. 

Neil ri um pouco, mas ainda se sente tenso. 

— Ele também gosta de você. — Andrew diz e se cala como se aquilo fosse algo que poderia ser dito sem nenhuma explicação posterior. 

— Como assim? 

— Ele gosta de você. 

— Não gosta não. 

— Eu também gosto. 

Neil quase engasgou com o ar. 

— Você também gosta do que ? 

— De você. E dele. 

Ele estava pensando no que dizer mas Andrew se aproximou e o beijou, e ele retribui, então Andrew colocou uma mão sobre o peito de Neil e se inclinou sobre o ruivo, ainda o beijando. Então eles ouvem um barulho, e se separam, e assim que Neil levanta o olhar lá está Kevin, parecendo que acabou de sair de uma ducha. 

— Oh Kevin, aí está você, estávamos te esperando — Disse Andrew enquanto passava a mão na boca.  
Kevin encarava os dois com o que parecia ser um misto de descrença e animação

— Vocês dois.... — Ele parecia praticamente implorar para que Andrew ou Neil dessem uma explicação 

— Oh pequeno Kev, sabe o que acontece? Neil aqui também gosta de mim e de você, dá pra acreditar?  
— Ele .. Gosta de nos dois? 

— Sim. — Dessa vez foi Neil que respondeu — E você gosta de mim e de Andrew? 

— Sim. — As bochechas de Kevin pareciam um pimentão

— E Andrew você gosta de mim e de Kevin certo? — Neil tinha ciência de que parecia ridículo fazendo essas perguntas mas ele precisava de confirmação precisava saber que não era uma pegadinha de sua própria mente ou uma alucinação. 

— Infelizmente, sim. 

E por um bom tempo eles ficaram somente se encarando, Neil e Kevin com um sorriso no rosto e Andrew olhando para eles de uma maneira esquisita, como se estivesse dentro de um sonho, mas que queria aproveitar cada momento, mesmo sabendo que acordaria depois e nada teria sido real. 

Neil nem se lembra como, mas no final, os três acabaram indo para casa, jogaram cobertores e travesseiros no chão do quarto que Andrew e Neil dividiam e dormiram lá. E enquanto ouvia a respiração dos dois e sentia a mão de Kevin entrelaçada na sua, e a cabeça de Andrew repousando de leve em seu ombro, ele se sentiu tão feliz, que estava assustado com seu auto controle, porque sua vontade era sair, gritando, que antes, ele não tinha nada, mas agora ele tinha tudo.


End file.
